


Roses with Thorns

by JohnnaLeigh



Series: Court of Pleasures [2]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Because what is a story without angst?, Human Cassian, Human Rhysand (ACoTaR), Multi, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnaLeigh/pseuds/JohnnaLeigh
Summary: Y'all seemed to like the first one so here's another!
Relationships: Feyre Acheron/Morrigan, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: Court of Pleasures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581352
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Roses with Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all seemed to like the first one so here's another!

Feyre had never been scared of much. She took pleasure in the way she was looked at when she performed. The way eyes glazed over and men nearly fell over themselves trying to please her. It made her feel good, for that many to look at her with wonder in their eyes. It had never made her uncomfortable to be naked, her greatest asset her body itself. She had always seen her job as simply utilizing her best features to her advantage. But as she opened her door and saw Rhysand standing before her, something nearly broke in her facade of control and comfort. The way he was looking at her was not with the lust of the men who didn't know her. His was a look of understanding and sadness, still holding out her dress to her as he looked at her.

"We need to talk."

She wasn't exactly sure if she agreed, but it was easier to allow him in than make him leave, and she did need her dress back, and knowing Rhys, he wouldn't let her have it until she had spoken with him. As much as she hated to admit it, she didn't think she could wrestle it away from him. Maybe if Mor was there to back her up...

"Feyre?" His voice cut through her thoughts. "Did you hear me?"

"What did you say?" She asked, sitting on the edge of her armchair and crossing her arms over her chest.

"I asked if you've been well." He said, and she nodded, looking away from him to anything in the room besides his beautiful face. She tried to distract herself the way she did when men were trying to pleasure her. Taxes, dishes, laundry, taxes, dishes, laundry. She repeated them all a few times in her head but it didn't seem to matter. Her throat began to tighten and she looked up at him with watering eyes, unable to keep herself from asking a moment longer.

"Why did you come here? You knew I would be here."

"I wanted to see you."

"You wanted to come and laugh at the whore?" She spat the words and turned away, holding herself together and trying not to cry. "After everything you said, about wanting my body all for yourself, to then come back and treat me like this." She shook her head. "I didn't even think you were that cruel, Rhys." She sniffed and wiped at her eyes. "Stubborn, yes, maybe mean sometimes, but never cruel. Never for the sake of hurting me." She shook her head. "But I guess things change." She stood up and held out her hand for the dress. "Does that satisfy your need to talk?" She asked, "Will you leave now?"

"I don't know if I've gotten what I came for." He told her, keeping the dress out of reach.

"And what exactly is that?" She asked, becoming more irritated with him by the second. "Please, tell me why you've barged into my dressing room and interrupted my evening."

"To see you." He answered immediately. "Isn't that much obvious?"

"And now you've done that." She said, nodding towards the door. "You can go now."

"Feyre-"

"No, I don't want to see you." She went to the door and opened it. "You lost the right to speak to me the day you told me my job made me a whore." She could feel tears in her eyes. "You were so disgusted, how _dare_ you come back here and do that to me. How dare you even look at me." She pointed to the hall. "Out, or I _will_ call security." For a moment she thought he wasn't going to leave. That she would have to scream for someone on staff to come and remove him. Once in a while a disgruntled guest would find their way into the girls part of the building, asking for more than they paid for and not taking no for an answer.

As Rhysand left, Feyre sat at her vanity, looking at her own reflection and sighing. Her lipstick had faded, her eyes looked hollow, and the confident glow that she tried to exude had been taken from her by the meeting with Rhys. She let her head fall into her hands and tried to allow herself to cry, telling herself that he was gone and that it was over. But she could barely make her body feel anything, until a soft knock sounded on the door. 

"Come in." She said it softly, but the person seemed to hear, opening the door slowly and peeking inside.

"Hi." It was Morrigan. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Feyre smiled at her, sitting up a little straighter as Morrigan closed the door behind her. She leaned against it for a moment.  
"Is there anything I can do?" She asked, meeting Feyre's gaze in the mirror. "Maybe like before?" Feyre smiled as Morrigan stepped forward, taking Feyre's hair in her hands and pulling it back, letting it all fall over one shoulder as she brought her lips to the soft skin of Feyre's neck. Feyre sighed and tilted her head to the other side, feeling Morrigan's hands slide over her shoulders, pulling the robe she wore away from her, exposing her breasts and trapping her arms behind her while Morrigan continued to kiss her neck.

"Make sure not to mark me." Feyre cautioned. "We don't know what someone will find tomorrow."

"I'll be gentle." Morrigan told her, moving her hands down until they covered her nipples, pinching them so that Feyre gasped. "On your neck at least." Feyre groaned as Morrigan worked the skin of her breasts, her body becoming more sensitive by the second, until she felt one of Morrigan's hands sliding down her stomach. Feyre spread her legs wide, and felt soft fingers pressing against her core, working slowly, until finally pushing inside her. Feyre groaned and her head fell back, turning to kiss Morrigan and meeting her with open lips, her hips bucking to meet Morrigan's finger as she pressed harder into her, using her thumb to brush against Feyre's clit, before pulling her fingers out and pinching it, causing Feyre to cry out, her lips breaking from Morrigan's. Morrigan pulled away, pulling Feyre's chair back slightly and walking around until she was standing in front of her. Slowly, she untied the robe she wore and let it fall from her body, leaving her naked in the small dressing room as she pushed up onto the vanity, pulling her feel up to the edge and spreading her legs.

"My turn." Feyre smiled and nodded, leaning forward and pressing her face into Morrigan's core. Her skin was hot, and she could feel her muscles twitching already. Morrigan's night must not have been as satisfying as Feyre's had. She felt Morrigan's hands in her hair, holding her against her as Feyre licked her way up and down, eventually finding her clit and sucking on it, pulling her arms forward and out of the robe, shedding it easily and holding Morrigan's legs apart with one hand, the other one pushing two fingers inside her as she sucked harder.

"I'm so close." Morrigan gasped for air, letting her head fall back, her hands kneading her breasts and her toes curling as Feyre pushed deeper inside her, flexing her fingers and flicking her tongue a few more times as Morrigan's breathing shallowed. "I'm gonna, I'm-" Morrigan's whole body tensed and Feyre's tongue moved faster as she cried out, her hips beginning to buck as she rode Feyre's face and hand. Feyre tried to make it last as long as she could, only stopping when Morrigan couldn't take it anymore, her orgasm, making her twitch as Feyre fingered her gently, occasionally touching her sensitive clit. Morrigan remained sitting on the vanity with her legs spread, her hands resting gently by her sides as she calmed down.

"Thanks." Morrigan said. "I needed that."

"What about my turn?" Feyre said, hoping Morrigan would see her fake pout.

"You had your turn." Morrigan said, laughing. "I saw what that man did to you." At the mention of Rhysand, Feyre felt herself tense, pulling back slightly, taking her hand from between Morrigan's legs and standing up. "Hey." Morrigan sat up a little bit. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Feyre turned back, hoping her expression would convince her of this, but Morrigan knew her well enough to know when something was wrong. She walked back to Morrigan and stood between her legs, taking one behind the knee and holding it in the crook of her elbow, pulling her to the edge of the vanity and pressing their hips together. "I'm fine." She leaned forward and kissed he, Morrigan's hands reaching up and massaging Feyre's breasts. They kissed for a while longer, until eventually Feyre pulled away, moving her lips to Morrigan's breast and sucking gently, biting her nipple softly as Morrigan sighed.

"I understand if you don't want to tell me what's going on." She began. "But don't think you can just distract me with sex, I know there's something else going on in your life." Feyre stopped and pulled away, shrugging, as if she had no idea what Morrigan was talking about, and picked up her robe, looking to the floor where her red dress now lay. She had spent months working hard to push Rhys out of her mind, but seeing him again had undone all of her hard work, leaving her without defenses against the way her body reacted to his, that much had been on display for everyone to see. The humiliation of letting him win had been crippling at the time, but now all she felt was the dull pain of once again watching him walk away without fighting for her at all.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Morrigan said, her voice sounded far away and distorted. "Get some sleep."

"Okay." Was all Feyre could say back, nodding and smiling as Morrigan let herself out of the room. Feyre got her things together quickly, leaving the building without talking to anyone else, her headphones not playing music but giving her a barrier to the people who were still straggling at the end of the night. She went to bed without eating anything, her stomach in knots as she pulled the covers up over her body. Her mind was just as exhausted as her limbs, and she fell asleep quickly, basking in the silence in the moments before rest finally took her.

The next morning she woke up earlier than normal, looking up to see that she had forgotten to draw the blinds the night before, letting sunlight stream over her bed and into her eyes. She groaned and rolled over, hoping she would be able to fall asleep again, but her mind wandering to Rhys once again, her own exasperation keeping her awake until she finally gave up and she got up, picking up her phone and hoping that no one had tried to get in touch with her. Feyre loved people, but when she woke up and found that everyone and their grandmother was trying to talk to her she wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed and never speak to anyone ever again. She was pleasantly surprised to see that a few spam emails and a simple text from her sister was all she had. _What time are you coming over for dinner tonight?_ Elain was always trying to have everyone over once a week, but because of Feyre's rotating schedule, and Nesta's reluctance, it was more like once a month when Elain finally got frustrated enough to tell them it was happening or she was never speaking to either of them again. _I'll be over at Six_ , was her reply, _What time is Nesta coming?_ She waited for a response for a moment and then put her phone down, hoping that Elain wasn't going to tell her some bullshit story that Nesta had fed to her about how she couldn't come, and that she was really sorry and would catch them next time.

When she eventually went back to check her phone, Feyre smiled at the short text she had received, telling her that Nesta would be there at six too. Feyre spent her day doing laundry, folding everything meticulously and putting it away before taking a shower and braiding her hair. The clock ticked slowly on and Feyre found herself almost pacing back and forth from one end of her apartment to the other, until finally it was time to go. She didn't even knock when she made it to Elain's, and she took off her shoes, heading into the kitchen to find Elain at the stove, smiling brightly as she embraced her sister.

"I'm so happy we're doing this." Elain told her, hugging her with one arm and continuing to stir with the other. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Feyre said truthfully.

"Nesta should be here any second." Elain said, and as if by magic, they heard the door open and Nesta's irritated voice saying, "We're here?"

"We?" Feyre turned to Elain. "You didn't tell me she was bringing someone."

"I didn't know." Elain turned down the burner on the stove and wiped her hands on her apron. Feyre followed her into the hall where Nesta stood with her arms crossed over her chest, glaring ahead as a tall man closed the door behind them, he turned and his smiling face shocked Feyre.

"Cassian?" She hadn't seem him since she had been with Rhys, and to see him now, with _Nesta_ of all people was surprising to say the least. "What are you doing here?"

"I came with Nesta." He said matter of factly.

"Are you guys a couple?" Elain asked, and at the same time that Cassian started to nod, Nesta rolled her eyes.

"No!" She said, and turned to Cassian. "No." He immediately began to shake his head, but the second she turned around he smiled at Elain and gave her a thumbs up.

"I need a drink." Nesta blew past Ferye and Elain followed, heading into the kitchen and leaving Cassian and Feyre alone in the hall.

"You're with my sister?" Feyre asked, looking up at him. "You're friends with my sister?"

"Surprising, yeah?" He said. "I'm growing on her don't worry." He shoved his hands in his pockets and didn't seem to know what to say next. The last time she had seem him, she had been sitting on Rhys' lap, kissing his cheek and laughing while Rhys told stories to the others. Cassian had sat with the others, listening intently until Rhys had stood up, Feyre still in his arms and declared the evening over, carrying her up the stairs to his bedroom without another word to his guests. That had been the last time Feyre could think that she had been truly happy, before Rhys found out what she really was, the dirty- _NO!_ she stopped herself, _there's nothing wrong with what you do for work_ , she reminded herself, and she looked back to Cassian.

"I don't have to threaten to hurt you if you break her heart." She told him. "Nesta would do far worse to you."

"I know." Cassian said, dismissing her weak attempt for a joke and looking at her with sincerity in his eyes. "I care about her."

"That doesn't matter, people who care about you can still hurt you." He looked at her knowingly.

"But maybe by hurting her, I'll be hurting myself even more." He said, and Feyre could tell they were no longer talking about him and Nesta. "Maybe I'll be so distraught that I'll do everything in my power to talk to her, to apologize, maybe I'll go on a rampage and have to be pieced back together by my stunningly gorgeous and charming best friend." He smirked at her, but Feyre was still trying to process what he had just said.

"He was actually sorry?"

"More than anything."

"Why didn't he say anything?" He was looking at him with confusion and hurt, "Why didn't he come and find me and tell me that it was a mistake?"

"He was trying to respect your wishes." Cassian shrugged. "You did tell him that you never wanted to see him again, and I quote, _no matter how sorry you are_."

"I know, I know but I was mad, and frustrated and I didn't mean anything that I said except that I wanted to be with him."

"He didn't know that." Cassian said softly, stepping towards her. "He still doesn't know that."

"No." She sighed. "I guess he doesn't." She looked to Cassian who had already opened the door. "I'll cover for you." He smiled. "He'll be thrilled."

"I'm not sure if you're right." She sighed. "But I'll take my chances." She walked out and turned back to him. "Thank you." She smiled. "Nesta will come around, don't worry."

"I know." He said, and closed it. Feyre ran down the hall and towards the elevator, tapping her foot and watching as the floors went by, squeezing out of the opening doors and out onto the street, taking a moment to gain her bearings before walking quickly in the direction of Rhysand's apartment. It had been a while since she had even thought about where it was, but now her feet were taking her there without her having to tell them how, guiding her closer and closer until she stood in front of the building. She hoped he hadn't changed his security code to get into the building, punching it in and holding her breath until the door buzzed, letting her in and into the warm light of the lobby. She walked past the doorman who recognized her immediately and simply smiled, up the stairs to the fourth floor where Rhysand lived.

She stood in front of the door for a moment, before knocking loudly, listening to see if she could hear him coming. It opened and she looked up, his face confusion mixed with amusement.

"Well, what are you doing here?"

"Cassian." She said, and his eyebrows raised. "Cassian told me that you were sorry, and you wanted to come and talk to me."

"I am sorry." He said, and she nodded.

"We still have a lot to talk about." She walked past him into the apartment and pulled her shirt over her head. "And I'm not sure if I've fully forgiven you for everything you said to me." She unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor as he closed the door, walking towards her with a satisfied smile on his face. "But for tonight, I want you to fuck me without anyone else watching."

"And what if I want an audience?" He slid his arms around her waist. "Hmm?"

"Then later we'll find one." She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, his response immediate as he lifted her up agains his chest, her legs wrapping around his waist and gripping him tightly to her. His lips moved from her mouth to the side of her face, down her neck and shoulder, until coming to rest on her breast, taking it in his mouth and sucking gently. Feyre had forgotten how gentle he could be. That one second he could fuck her so hard she was seeing stars, to touching her so softly it was as if he was afraid she would break.

"Rhys." She whispered his name. "Rhys, I wanted to call you that last night." She gasped. "But I didn't want them to know I knew you."

"It's alright." He came back to her lips. "I wanted to say your name too." She smiled at him and kissed him again as he walked them towards the large table that they had eaten dinner at many times before, placing her on the surface and climbing up on top of her, pulling his shift off as she undid her jeans, lifting her hips and pulling them off until she was completely naked underneath him.

"I have one condition though." She said as he stretched out on top of her. "You were on top last night." She rolled out from under him and pushed him against the table. "It's my turn now." He didn't argue as she pulled his pants off, taking him in her hand and stroking gently, his intake of breath telling her that he remembered the feel of her hand against his skin well, and that her touch could still bring him to the brink. She worked him with her hand a moment longer, before reaching down and to feel the wetness that had begun to pool between her legs. 

"I want you already." She shook her head. "I make this way to easy for you." And she sank down onto him, sighing as he entered her, his hands coming to rest on her hips. "No foreplay, just penetration." He laughed and looked up at her, squeezing slightly as she began to move back and forth, riding him gently as he continued to look up at her.

"You astound me." He whispered as she moved faster, his mouth open and his breathing hitching as she pressed her hands into his chest. "I missed you so much." Feyre could feel the emotions building in her chest, and she groaned softly.

"Talk later." She leaned forward and kissed him, his hands going to her back and holding her close to him as she moved her hips and legs, letting herself rise and fall over and over while he kissed her. She pulled back and began to move faster, the heat building between them spreading through her arms and legs until her fingers and toes could feel the power of what was growing between them. She let her head fall back and felt his hands on her hips again as he bucked up to meet her, the friction growing until she could feel him tensing beneath her, his fingers digging into the skin of her hips and holding her to him as he pushed harder a few more times, filling her as she cried out, Rhys doing the same as she gasped for air. She felt her face tingle as she looked down at him, smiling at his expression as she fell onto his chest.

"Like riding a bike." She said, and he kissed her hair.

"I guess so." He sat up and held her, standing up and walking towards his bedroom where the bathroom was, taking her straight into the shower and turning on the water, waiting until steam filled most of the room before stepping under the water. They washed each other slowly, touching and teasing until Feyre could feel herself getting tired, stepping out and finding a towel, drying off and putting on an old tee shirt of Rhys', along with a pair of his shorts. She got under the blankets of his bed while he towel dried his hair, pulling on a pair of sleep pants and laying beside her, Feyre resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes. He turned out the light and she felt herself falling asleep, until he wrapped an arm around her.

"I thought you would have moved on." His voice was soft in the silence as they lay together. "I thought that you would never come back." He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"I kind of did," She admitted. "I started having sex with Morrigan."

"What is a Morrigan?" He asked, and she laughed softly.

"One of the girls I work with."

"And if I want you to leave her for me and stay with me forever?"

"I might need some time, but I think I like being here with you."

"And if I want her to join us?"

"She's not really into men."

"More for you then." He held her tighter against his chest and sighed. "Thank you for coming back."

"I came back just as much for me as I did for you." She admitted. "I didn't feel whole anymore."

"Neither did I." He pulled the blankets up over her. "Now, sleep, there's plenty of time to talk tomorrow."

"Okay." She said, and snuggled down closer to him, smiling against his chest and finally falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this was going to be much shorter, and then things just kept happening and here we are! There might be more? We'll see.


End file.
